


Обычные странности

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Разбитый космический корабль, гей-клуб, шпильки и космические гендерные головоломки. Обычный день в Торчвуде.





	Обычные странности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.

Работа в Торчвуде, и особенно в Торчвуде Три, приучила Янто не удивляться никаким поручениям. Заказать пиццу, поймать зубастика, сварить кофе, покормить птеродактиля, отмыть пятна крови, остановить убийцу из будущего и допросить призрака из прошлого — все это он теперь проделывал, не моргнув глазом.  
Джек, с другой стороны, удивлял Янто постоянно. С обидной легкостью он выводил его из равновесия и ставил в тупик непредсказуемым сочетанием детского оптимизма и усталого цинизма, а также огромного багажа знаний о Вселенной, которая была невообразимо больше тихого уголка, в котором родился Янто. Добавить к этому звериный магнетизм, человеческое обаяние и, разумеется, полное бесстыдство — и станет ясно, почему Янто зубами и ногтями цеплялся за возможность сохранять хотя бы внешнюю невозмутимость. Он и сам бы не сказал, почему это для него так важно. И уж точно не признался бы, как сильно задело его брошенное как-то Джеком: «Дикое время, дикие люди». Янто считал себя цивилизованным человеком с широкими — и постоянно расширяющимися — взглядами. Поэтому он сам не понял, что его так удивило на этот раз.  
Нужно выследить инопланетянина, единственного выжившего из трех пассажиров выброшенного Рифтом корабля? Не в первый раз. Следы инопланетянина — инкшатранца, как определил по обломкам Джек, хотя им это ни о чем не говорило — ведут к местному гей-клубу? А почему нет? Оуэн заявил, что внутрь не пойдет? Это было ожидаемо. Когда Джек решил, что внутрь пойдут они с Янто, это тоже никого не удивило. Когда Джек появился из своего кабинета готовым к выходу в «новом костюме», это было... ладно, это было неожиданно, но в какой-то степени понятно. Даже если шпильки, чулки, белое мини-платье, рыжие локоны и накладные ресницы — не тот костюм, который все ожидали увидеть. Реакция присутствующих тоже была вполне предсказуемой — от смущения Тошико и смеха Гвен до непечатной реплики Оуэна. Сам Янто гордился тем, что лишь на пару секунд задержал взгляд на обтянутых чулками ногах Джека и поинтересовался:  
— А если придется бегать?  
— ...то это будет не в первый раз, — подмигнул ему Джек и направился к выходу. — Ты за рулем.  
Янто молча кивнул.  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда при входе в клуб Джек включил на полную улыбку и флирт — это тоже было ожидаемо. Они все играли свои роли. И даже флиртуя направо и налево, Джек не забывал пристально изучать толпу, наполнявшую клуб. Янто занимался тем же. Судя по окружению, наряд Джека был вполне в тренде и мог считаться даже скромным. Но Янто не оставляло любопытство.  
— И когда ты научился так изящно разгуливать на шпильках?  
— Работа под прикрытием для Агентства, — пробормотал Джек, и вот это уже было неожиданно. Янто ждал чего угодно — от уклончивых намеков до непристойной истории, где правду не отличить от вымысла — но не краткого ответа по существу. Джек нечасто рассказывал что-то о своей жизни и почти никогда — о жизни до того, как он застрял на Земле. Про загадочное Агентство Янто слышал лишь в третий раз и это свидетельствовало о том, что Джек сосредоточился на своей задаче и говорил почти не думая. Что, если подумать, тоже было странно. Задача не казалась Янто такой уж сложной. Сколько инопланетян — беженцев, туристов, потерпевших крушение, охотников, беглецов и захватчиков — они перевидали за последние годы... что такого уж особенного в этом? Тем более, Джек сразу сказал, что инкшатранцы не опасны, не агрессивны, не плотоядны, законопослушны и вообще считаются миролюбивой расой. На вопрос Гвен, зачем они тогда вообще разыскивают этого пришельца, Джек уклончиво заявил, что для порядка — Торчвуд должен контролировать всю внеземную активность в окрестностях. А еще потерпевшему крушение может понадобиться помощь. Эта был не самый привычный подход, но возражений он ни у кого не вызвал. Пока.  
Между тем Джек, неуклонно двигаясь сквозь толпу, потянул Янто к бархатному занавесу, за которым обнаружился второй зал со столиками и сценой. Довольно кивнув, Джек опустился за свободный стол, и Янто последовал его примеру. На сцене кто-то в блестках и минимуме ткани вовсю перепевал Леди Гагу. Янто дождался, пока Джек поправит юбку и закончит флиртовать с официантом, наклонился к нему и тихо спросил:  
— Мы пришли смотреть шоу или искать пришельца?  
— Если я прав, — так же тихо ответил Джек, — мы отлично совместим одно с другим. Подождем последнего номера.  
Поняв, что других объяснений не последует, Янто молча пригубил поставленный перед ним кофе. Приятный, но он готовит лучше. На сцене Леди Гагу сменил кто-то похожий на Мадонну, но с шестым номером бюста и двенадцатым — ноги. Янто поморщился.  
— Развлечение не в твоем вкусе? — усмехнулся Джек.  
— Абсолютно. Со школьных лет терпеть не могу Мадонну.  
— Ничего, программа скоро закончится.  
Вскоре со сцены раздалось: «И в завершение, дамы, господа и вариации, новинка нашего шоу. Звезды не падают — они взлетают. Я представляю вам.... Метеор. Загадывайте желание, ребятки».   
Заиграла какая-то знакомая мелодия, Джек выпрямился в своем кресле, и Янто, наконец, обратил внимание на сцену. Да, это стоило того, чтобы посмотреть.  
Певец... Певица?.. В отличие от большинства остальных выступавших, пол этого артиста было определить невозможно. Переливающаяся одежда ничего не скрывала, но ничего и не подчеркивала, и с каждым новым движением впечатление менялось. Невысокий рост, в меру широкие плечи, стройное тело, почти черная кожа и короткие волнистые волосы белого цвета подсказок тоже не давали, зато добавляли экзотичности. В целом картина получалась удивительно гармоничной и красивой. А как это существо — Янто уже понял, что это и есть искомый инопланетянин — двигалось! С какой-то нездешней грацией, но при этом с абсолютно человеческой чувственностью. А когда оно открыло рот... зал затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как старая заезженная баллада превращается в произведение высокого искусства.  
— Абсолютный слух, — шепнул Джек. — Идеальный голос. Идеальное тело. К тому же они интуитивно считывают ожидания зрителей — и выдают публике именно то, чего она хочет. А теперь слушай — во время поклона иди за мной, но не приближайся ближе, чем на три шага, иначе можешь их спугнуть. Ясно?  
— Их?  
— Потом, потом... — отмахнулся Джек и сосредоточился на сцене.  
Номер завершился, зал взорвался аплодисментами, и Янто чуть не упустил момент, когда Джек поднялся с места и двинулся к выходу.  
То, что им удалось попасть за кулисы, было опять же ожидаемо, как и то, что для этого Джеку понадобилось лишь пару раз улыбнуться и сказать несколько фраз (ладно, и оставить свой телефон, но номер был явно ненастоящим). «Метеор» они нашли не в гримерке, где было людно и шумно, а сидящей... сидящим?.. с удивительно потерянным видом прямо на ступеньках служебной лестницы.   
Джек еще раз жестом напомнил Янто — три шага — и медленно подошел к фигуре в блестящем платье.  
— Вы были великолепны, — искренне сказал он, проделав, к удивлению Янто, какой-то странный поклон.  
— Благодарим вас, — прошелестело в ответ.  
— Я знаю, что вы привыкли к залам другого уровня и с другой публикой.  
Пришелец медленно поднял голову.  
— Знаете? — Он окинул Джека пристальным взглядом, покачал головой. — Но вы не... Ты не...  
— Нет, что вы, — согласился Джек. — Я человек. Но мне повезло несколько раз восхищаться вашим искусством, и я представляю ваш уровень. Я также знаю, что сейчас вы далеко от дома и одиноки.  
— Так далеко, — вздохнул инопланетянин. — Мы почуяли здешних обитателей, мы думали, здесь будет как дома. Но нет, здесь все другое. Они не... они не такие, как мы.  
— Нет. Корабль возле леса — это был ваш транспорт?  
— Нашего хранителя. Мы летели на Аркту. Он заключил контракт на наши выступления и перевозил нас, но что-то пошло не так. Корабль разбился, хранитель погиб. Мы... Мы остались одни. Мы никогда, никогда не были одни.  
— Я знаю. Примите мои соболезнования в связи с этими печальными событиями и, прошу вас, позвольте мне вам помочь.  
— Но как ты можешь нам помочь? У нас больше нет хранителя и мы так далеко от дома.  
— Я не ваш хранитель, но, если вы позволите мне позаботиться о вас, я помогу вам вернуться домой. У меня есть друг...  
— Но что мы будем делать дома? Мы не знаем. Кто решит, что будет с нами дальше? Кто скажет, что нам дальше делать?  
— Новый хранитель. Мой друг будет счастлив помочь вам обрести нового хранителя, а до тех пор мы позаботимся о вас. Позвольте мне сделать это?  
Янто с изумлением наблюдал, как Джек почти умоляющим жестом протянул руку инопланетянину, как тот растерянно покрутил головой, а затем грациозным движением вложил хрупкие пальцы в широкую ладонь Джека. Который выдохнул и тут же ослепительно улыбнулся:  
— Прошу вас, пойдемте со мной и ничего не бойтесь.  
Инопланетянин поднял глаза на стоящего позади Янто — глаза у него оказались черными, блестящими, окруженными длинными густыми ресницами и безо всякой видимой косметики.  
— Это твой хранитель?  
Джек хмыкнул.  
— В каком-то смысле да. Его кофе уж точно несколько раз сохранял мне жизнь и рассудок. — И он подмигнул Янто, словно рассеивая туман нереальности происходящего и возвращая их к привычной норме.  
  


* * *

  
  
Поздней ночью, когда пришелец при участии Марты и, надо думать, того самого загадочного «Доктора», отбыл к своему далекому дому, Джек наконец скомандовал:  
— На сегодня все.  
Первым шумно выдохнул — и тут же выругался — Оуэн.  
— Вот черт, что это вообще было? Несколько часов как по струнке, словно на приеме в Виндзорском дворце.  
— Да, очень... странное ощущение, — подхватила Тош. — Я такое испытывала только в детстве, когда меня водили к прадедушке.  
— Они на многих так действуют, — кивнул Джек. — Особенно при первой встрече. На каком-то подсознательном уровне.  
— Но я что-то не пойму, — задумчиво протянула Гвен. — С одной стороны, ты перед ним так распинался, словно перед коронованной особой... Сэр Галахад прям, я тебя никогда таким не видела. И он воспринимал это как нечто естественное. Да еще это его королевское «мы». Но, с другой стороны, все эти разговоры о хранителе, без которого нельзя ни шагу ступить... Это отдает, прости, рабством. Так кто он такой, этот инк...инкшатранец?  
— Они.  
— Что?  
— Правильное местоимение для инкшатранца четвертого пола — «они». По крайней мере, в примерном переводе на английский. И, соответственно, «мы» в первом лице.  
— Четвертого пола?  
— Угу. И в рабстве у хранителя они находятся не больше, чем, скажем, избалованная принцесса была в рабстве у собственной прислуги — она ведь тоже без них ни на что не способна была. Хотя, конечно, это лишь приблизительная аналогия, на самом деле все гораздо сложнее.  
— Четвертого пола??  
— А что тебя так удивляет, Оуэн? Ты же врач, ты должен понимать, что земная двуполая система не единственно возможная. Инкшатранцы, хоть и гуманоиды, весьма похожие на людей, являются трехполой расой. Четвертый же пол – это своеобразная культурная особенность их цивилизации. Это искусственный пол...  
— То есть их создают?  
— Подвергают модификации до и после рождения. В результате они обычно имеют признаки всех трех полов в различных сочетаниях  
— Дикость какая, — пробормотала Гвен.  
— Тебе они показались дикими?  
— Нет, но...  
— Это древний культурный феномен, — Джек устало опустился в ближайшее кресло, скидывая туфли, которые так и не удосужился сменить, как и весь костюм, — обусловленный особенностями демографии и эстетическими предпочтениями. Инкшатранцы известны во всем своем секторе как большие эстеты, задающие тон в моде и искусстве на множестве планет. Инкшатранцы четвертого пола создаются всегда индивидуально, черты и половые признаки подбираются так, чтобы максимально гармонировать с наследственными данными. Их единственное и эксклюзивное занятие — все виды искусств, связанные с выступлением перед зрителями. Музыка, танцы, театр, кино, головид, сенсошоу, гипнодрайв... Они созданы выступать, и никто не делает этого лучше них. Собственно, на их планете никто кроме них этим и не занимается. Им привычна такая жизнь... и ничего другого они просто не умеют.  
— То есть у них даже нет выбора? — уточнила Тошико.  
— Они с рождения находятся в очень замкнутой среде и занимаются только развитием своих способностей и их демонстрацией. Всем остальным занимаются хранители другого пола. Они дают еду и жилье, находят сценарии и материалы, заключают контракты, принимают решения о выступлениях. Все заботы — от бытовых и транспортных до финансово-юридических — это дело хранителя. Кроме хранителя они общаются только с подобными себе, поэтому после крушения их потянуло к клубу. Смешанные гендерные сигналы показались им похожими на привычную обстановку.  
— И поэтому ты так оделся?  
— Да. Чтобы быть услышанным. Потому что без хранителя, за пределами привычного круга, четвертый пол просто беспомощен. Абсолютно. И хорошо это никогда не заканчивается.  
— Ты уже видел такое, — догадался Янто.  
— Да. Во время работы в Агентстве. Они выступали в клубе на космической станции, где я встречался с агентом. Их хранителя глупо убили в перестрелке контрабандистов — она оказалась не в том месте не в то время — и без нее они не могли даже связаться с родной планетой, им не приходило в голову что-то сделать самим. Между выступлениями они безвольно сидели на стуле, ничего не делали и ничему не сопротивлялись. Это было... Я не смог помочь тогда, задание не позволило, а когда я вернулся позже, их уже не было. Умерли.  
— Господи, — вздрогнула Гвен. — Какой ужас. По-моему, это все-таки извращенная форма рабства. В рабстве у собственного пола, бррр...  
— Разве нельзя то же самое сказать про каждого из нас? — тихо спросила Тош.  
— Ну начинается, — вздохнул Оуэн. — Что-то вас понесло не туда, детишки. Вы как хотите, а я домой. Хватит с меня космических гендерных головоломок.  
Вслед за Оуэном засобирались остальные, и вскоре Джек с Янто остались в хабе одни.  
Джек медленно поднялся и зашлепал ногами, все еще облаченными в чулки, вверх по лестнице в свой кабинет. Янто подумал — и пошел следом.  
Наблюдая, как Джек стягивает парик, ерошит волосы и медленно отклеивает накладные ресницы, он сказал то, о чем давно думал.  
— Знаешь... по твоим словам мне всегда казалось, что вся большая Вселенная давно избавилась от заморочек, связанных с полом и сексом, и только мы тут отстаем в своей косности. Но сегодняшняя история...  
— Да, — протянул Джек. — Может, я и перебарщиваю иногда. Увы, стереотипы и предрассудки, вместе с неравенством и эксплуатацией, — вовсе не прерогатива человечества. И не всегда зависят от того, какой век на дворе.  
— Приятно знать, — сухо заметил Янто, — что на галактической шкале я не на самом консервативном дне.  
— Я этого никогда не говорил, — возразил Джек, видимо, почувствовав что-то в голосе собеседника. Он вытянул ногу и принялся медленно стаскивать чулок. Это был отвлекающий маневр, но Янто решил, что на него стоит купиться.  
— Ты это делаешь не в первый раз... и даже не во второй. Большой опыт?  
— С женской одеждой? Да, случалось.  
— Просто случалось или... Тебе это нравится?  
Джек посмотрел вопросительно.   
— Ну хорошо, тебя это... заводит?  
— А, в этом смысле. Нет. Это забавно, дает возможность развлечься и получить неожиданную реакцию. Но это не мой кинк, если ты об этом. — Он пристально посмотрел на Янто. — А что насчет тебя? Я ведь знаю, что ты все еще не до конца справился с шоком от того, что спишь с мужчиной. Твой практичный валлийский разум до сих пор ищет этому понятное объяснение. Так что нового дал тебе сегодняшний вечер? Тебя возбуждает, когда на мне чулки и макияж?  
Янто честно подумал об этом. Накладные ресницы делали глаза Джека больше и ярче. Но Янто привлекал в первую очередь их взгляд, одновременно молодой и старый, насмешливый и серьезный, обещающий неизведанное и ищущий тепла. Блестящие накладные ногти притягивали внимание к рукам. Большие руки, теплые и сильные, чье прикосновение дарило удовольствие и чувство безопасности — хотя разум при этом кричал, что безопасность и Джек несовместимы. Тело Джека, под платьем ли или под рубашкой, всегда было готовым сражаться или обнимать. Джек был красив — Янто не мог отрицать очевидного — но это было неважно. Янто любил не голливудскую улыбку, а скрывающиеся под ней боль и память, нежность и ярость, острый ум и верность тем, кого Джек назначал «своими». Он любил просто Джека, но говорить этого, разумеется, не собирался. Серьезные разговоры — это было не для них. Никогда. Поэтому он спокойно ответил:  
— Меня возбуждает, когда на тебе ничего нет.  
Джек легко улыбнулся и сделал все, чтобы немедленно возбудить своего любовника. И ему это, разумеется, удалось.


End file.
